Tom Riddle's Sister
by BellatrixRemairaBlack
Summary: Voldemort's most loyal and feared Death Eater has arrived at Hogwarts during Harry's second year. Shamelessly bearing the Dark Mark near her right eye, she rocks the school upright as the new Dark Arts teacher. The Golden trio thought she was already a handful when they found out she was Draco's godmother. Just wait till they find out she's Voldemort's sister!
1. Chapter 1: Miss Riddle Arrives

**Normal Pov****(A/N: Story takes place in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. Dobby never thought to block the wall place to Kings Cross Station, so Harry and Ron never took the car, and got to Hogwarts on time for the sorting.) **

Chapter 1:

Ginny Weasley nervously sat as the hat was placed on her head. Wild thoughts flew around her head as the Sorting took place. Was she in Gryffindor, like she always wanted and along with the rest of her family too? Or would she be the unlucky one to break the cycle. If so, would she be disowned? No! A side of her said. Her parents loved her very much, and would never sell her out to the streets just for getting in any house but Gryffindor! She felt much braver, and stood up straighter.

**"Gryffindor!" **The hat bellowed throughout the room, and she smiled. Of course. A whole family of Gryffindors.

Ginny passed the hat back to McGonagall and ran to the Gryffindor table. It, along with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, clapped wildly, while the Slytherin house just scowled. Among the clapping Gryffindors were Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, **and (Ahem. Ahem. Mudblood. Grrr...) **And last but not least, Harry Potter. Said students, were currently discussing the favorite beginning of the year topic to a Hogwarts student. They were currently discussing the not yet there appearance of the New Defense against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Who do you think it is? Ronald, your father's in the Ministry." Hermione gestured, but Ron shrugged. "My dad's in the Ministry, but he's in the Muggle part, remember? He'd have to be one of the school governors." Ron said, peaking a certain Slytherin's attention. He was right across from them at the Slytherin table, and couldn't help but hear their conversation. Meaning of course, he couldn't help but gloat.

"Hey. Psst." He whispered heatedly, and threw a carrot at Ron's back. Ron picked rolled his eyes and threw it right back. "What do you want Malfoy?" He snapped, and Malfoy's eyes shone with Malice.

"I know who the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher is." He smirked, and Harry and Hermione turned around in interest. "Well? Don't keep us waiting Malfoy!" Harry snapped, but Malfoy just chuckled.

"I've seen her before of course, around the Manor. She's a friend of my parents-!"

"So it's a witch then!" Hermione interrupted, and Malfoy looked at her with loathing. "Yes Granger, she's a witch. She's also my Godmother. And you better bet that she knows _all about the troublemaking _you three are always doing. Don't mind if I say this but, I'm pretty sure she's not going to like you like all those other bimbo's. So don't be surprised if she hates you on sight." He snapped maliciously, and dread filled the Golden Trio. If she was anything like Malfoy… And actually liked Malfoy, she was trouble for them.

"Who is she though Malfoy?" Harry said, glaring at him. Draco smirked, and said in a long, drawling voice. "Well lets just say, _she's got a real close relation to you Know who._" Draco smirked, and turned around. "Well what's that supposed to mean? Wait-!" Harry stopped, and turned to Hermione and Ron.

"He doesn't mean… She's a death eater isn't she?!" Hermione snapped, and the trio turned to Malfoy with angry looks. But he wasn't looking. Draco was looking to the large double doors for the Aunt that was sure to come bursting inside any minute now.

"But… Dumbledore would know, if she was a Death Eater of course. He wouldn't put any of us in danger, especially Harry. He wouldn't assign a known Death Eater to a teacher's position with Harry right here. Right?" She seemed to ask, but Harry and Ron both nodded. Dumbledore wouldn't. _**(A/N: Or would he?)**_

"Well I guess we'll see. She's pretty late isn't she?" Just as the words slipped out of Ron's mouth, the doors slammed open. The effect that followed was instant. Everyone stared in silence at the sight before them.

A beautiful, tall and lean, brown haired woman slowly walked inside the door. Her long brown hair was pouring elegantly out of her hood. As she walked slowly to the teachers table, her long hooded robes really stood out. They were completely black, and the hood covered her face, all the students could see beside her hair was… nothing else. Not even her face. Her robes were nothing else like the teachers. Hers were lacy and full of sexual appeal. And when she walked, they fluttered elegantly around her knees.

"Albus." A high, threatening voice whispered lightly from inside the robes. Harry Potter froze. Because… It was so similar to Voldemort's, last year when he was on the back of Quirell's head.

"Ah, Miss Riddle." Dumbledore said, and everyone just feared her more. Though not many in the room understood the meaning of her last name, they noticed the wariness in Dumbledore's tone. And for Dumbledore to be scared, it wasn't a good thing at all.

"Your chair, Miss Riddle, right next to Professor Snape." Dumbledore said lightly, and bowed to her in respect. Miss Riddle, whom still hadn't taken of her hood, walked up the stairs to the teachers table. When she reached her chair next to Snape, everyone was surprised at what happened. Snape jumped up and pulled out her chair for her. She sat down and Snape bowed. What the heck is going on? When he sat back down, the woman looked up at Dumbledore. Well at least she made the head movements to look, she had yet to take off her hood.

_"Your students Albus,"_ She whispered with that same scary high whisper, which made everyone have chills. "Do they not know when to bow when a higher form comes into the room?" She said almost mockingly, and the effect that followed was surprising. The teachers watched in surprise by the hundreds of students hurrying to stand up. Before Dumbledore could tell them anything, they made swift bows and sat down. The fright was evident on their faces.

"Now that is much better. Introduce me Albus." She said, not even bothering to ask politely. Dumbledore stood up to address the students.

"Now, I'd like to welcome back all students, and even new students to a wonderful year of Hogwarts. I'd like everyone to lend a hand of welcome to our new, Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor Madaija Riddle." Dumbledore announced loudly, but no one clapped. They were all staring at the hood of Professor Riddle's cloak. If they looked closely enough, they thought they could see glowing red orbs for eyes.

"Ah, well that just won't do, will it?" She asked, and stood up. Everyone watched as she dug into her pocket for her wand. Instantly, everyone stood up into the loudest applause ever. "Whooo! Professor Riddle!" They cheered! And when she sat back down, everyone breathed a sign of relief and sat back down.

"That's what I thought." She snapped, and everyone watched as she reached with two hands. With two smooth skinned hands, she reached up and wrapped her fingers around the hood of her cloak. As she pulled it back, everyone fought back the gasp at what they saw.

She was beautiful, yes she very well was, but that wasn't why they gasped. Her eyes _were_ blood red. Their was a bright black snake like tattoo going off to the side of her eye. The snake was wrapped around a skull. The… _Dark Mark. _

"Oh my god!" Hermione gasped, and Harry whispered to her in surprise. "What Mione? The eyes really took me for a loop too though, weird. But I think their kind of nice in a scary sort of way." He shrugged, but Hermione whispered back with even more fright.

"No Harry, not that! That tattoo, it's the Dark Mark. She _is_ a Death Eater! That symbol is what Voldemort's followers always wore. Except it was usually on their arm." Hermione spoke in quick, hushed whispers.

"Shall we eat now Dumbledore? I had some business to do on the way here and," She let out a harsh chuckle, "And I'm afraid I am very… Famished." She hummed, and everyone had a guess that whatever business she was up to wasn't good.

"Of course, dig in." Dumbledore announced, and plates upon plates of amazing food piled on top of the tables. But Miss Riddle didn't eat. In fact, when young Harry Potter looked up at her, he was horrified to find her staring at him. Her stare wasn't kind, like any other person, and it wasn't loathsome like Snape's usually was. She sized him up, and when her eyes met his, a smirk crossed her face. It was a knowing, dangerous smirk, and he had the sudden urge to avert his eyes and run. But somehow, he managed to stay and contain eye contact. Harry Potter was afraid of Professor Riddle. Because when he looked at her, all he could think about was Voldemort, the man who had killed his parents.

And young Harry didn't know it yet, but she was much worst then a Death Eater. Much closer to Voldemort then a Death Eater too. What he couldn't know though, was that the reason he saw Voldemort when he looked at Madaija, was because she was Voldemort's sister.

And boy was he in for it.


	2. Chapter 2: The First DADA Class

Chapter 2:

The next morning, after a nice sleep and a big breakfast, Harry Potter, along with everyone else in the Great Hall, was having a good time. They were laughing and joking, and everyone had forgotten to put their guard up. That is… Before Miss Riddle entered the room. She swept her eyes around everyone, and everyone could feel hatred buzz off those bright red eyes.

"Harry, forget about what Dobby said. It sounds like he was just sent to try and scare you." Hermione said, but Harry couldn't. If Dobby the house elf said that bad things were going to happen at Hogwarts, it must have something to do with Professor Riddle. It had to. He looked up as she passed by, and he thought that he saw a ghost of a smirk on her face.

"I don't think so Hermione. But I wish it was. Look." He pointed in Miss Riddle's direction, and suddenly, she whipped around. Her eyes glowed angrily. "Potter!" She snapped, and some of the teachers looked at him worriedly. Harry felt scared, as she reached for her wand.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you it's rude to point? Oh wait _my bad_." She smirked mockingly, and the Slytherin's laughed. Harry's mouth was wide open as she strutted back to the teachers table. He couldn't believe it. She had just made fun of him in front of the whole school for having dead parents.

"That was rude!" Hermione gasped when the noise picked back up. "Uh… Hermione." Ron said with a white face, and nodded at the teachers table. When Hermione looked up, Miss Riddle met her eyes. To Hermione's utter horror, it seemed Miss Riddle had heard her. For she dragged a long fingered nail in a throat slicing motion across her own neck, and then flexed her finger in Hermione's direction.

"Nev… Never mind." Hermione muttered, and buried her nose into her book. "Uh, what class do we have first?" Ron asked, pale as snow. Hermione reached across and picked up her schedule.

"We have first…Oh my." She paled, and looked back up to the teachers post to make sure Miss Riddle wasn't looking. Miss Madaija Riddle was currently in a 'pleasant' sounding conversation with Snape.

"Defense against the Dark Arts." She whispered as quietly as she could. Everyone within hearing distance froze.

"Oh man!" Neville Longbottom said, but over at the Slytherin table, everyone was having a blast with the news.

"Did you see what she did to Granger, that was hilarious?"

"I can't wait to see what she does next."

"I like her style. Anyone who doesn't like the Golden Trio is a friend oh' mine."

"She was a Slytherin Head Girl when she was in school herself, told me so last week." Draco Malfoy bragged, and all the Slytherin's ganged around him.

"She was?! Draco, is it true she's a Death Eater?"

"How would you know?"

"She's awesome. Do you see her eyes?"

Everyone was talking about Miss Riddle all through lunch. She was the hot topic of the day, probably the whole year! When breakfast was over, ever Slytherin third year was running for the door. Everyone couldn't wait for Miss Riddle's class. It was sure to be great for the Slytherins.

Of course though, for the rest of the Houses, it wasn't exactly going to be an awesome day.

(Ten Minutes Later)

Everyone sat in the Defense against the Dark Arts room silently. The Gryffindors were scared, but the Slytherin's were just way too excited to speak. The teacher wasn't here yet. Hermione leaned across to Harry. "What do you think she's going to have us do?" She asked. Harry shrugged. Before he could speak, the door slammed open and Madaija came rushing in.

She speedily walked to the front of the class and picked up her clip board. "Okay, let's go over the stupid roll call. When I call your name, raise your hand." She looked over the board, and everyone nodded.

"Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise," She trailed on, and each of the Slytherin's raised their hands in respect.

"- Ronald, Hermione, Har-!" She stopped before Harry could say his name. She looked up, and again Harry saw those blood red eyes. They glared at him with total hatred.

"Harry Potter." She said softly, and put down the clip board. She walked closely towards him, and leaned towards his face. She was inches away from him.

"The famous Harry Potter, whom defeated the _Dark Lord _as an infant!?" She pouted mockingly, with a crazy glint in her eyes. Harry looked up at her with defiance. "Yes, I am. Nice to meet you." He stuck out his hand for a teasing shake, and she looked at him with loathing. "Hmm, are these your friend-?" She stopped in the middle of whatever crude joke or something, and looked into Harry's eyes. He didn't know why, but her nose scrunched up into disgust.

"Mr. Potter, I had the pleasure of meeting your mother the night she died. You truly have her filthy, mudblood, eyes." She turned away with a cruel, dark laugh and all the Gryffindors gasped at her in shock.

"My mother is not a- Wait, what's a mudblood?" Harry asked, and the Slytherins burst into laughter.

"He doesn't know what a mudblood is!" Draco laughed out loud. Every Slytherin laughed, but the Gryffindors scowled with displeasure and disgust.

"You can't call a students mother a mudblood! You-!" Neville stopped in the middle of whatever he was going to say. Miss Riddle snapped around with her wand in her hand and pointed it at Neville's nose.

"Now, will you feel comfortable finishing that sentence for me Mr. Longbottom?" She asked, and twirled the wand in a wrist movement threatenly.

"Now Madame." He muttered, and dropped his eyes to the paper.

"Okay then, everyone eyes up here!" She snapped, and all the Gryffindors eyed the chalk board. She turned her wand to the two boards in the front and waved her wand. Immediately, a whole lot of words and pictures appeared on the board.

"Now, what just happened two minutes ago will not happen again. Sorry Mr. Potter, for insulting your Mother. I am a very easily angered person, and I would like you all to like me. I like all of you already. Well, _most _of you." She eyed Harry for a moment, and Harry felt his stomach sink when the Slytherins started laughing again.

"Now, we have two choices on what to do today. We can either go outside and play in the sun," Everyone looked at her longingly, and many were whispering 'go outside, go outside' under their breaths.

"Or we can stay in here today and talk about how _boring _Grindylows are. It's your choice today really." Miss Riddle smirked, and everyone looked at her with an obvious expression. No Gryffindor really _liked_ Miss Riddle, but it was a start.


	3. Chapter 3: An interesting DADA Class

**(A/N: I've decided to put in the scene where the Professor teaches the class about the Unforgivable curses. I've read a lot of fanfictions that have this scene, but I haven't read any where they've took the extra step to do what I did. Hope you enjoy this.)**

Chapter 3:

**Normal Pov**

A young Ginny Weasley sat at her desk in Defense against the Dark Arts. Miss Riddle was jumping around the room casting spells at fake dummies. It looked like great fun and all. Ginny took out her diary while everyone else took notes of her fluent movements. It was Ginny's second day of Hogwarts, and she already had a favorite teacher. Miss Riddle favored the first years over the older ones. Apparently Miss Riddle liked children, but hid it around the older ones. The first year Gryffindors liked her a lot, and she was Ginny's favorite.

Ginny took a quick look around at the other students. They were all watching Miss Riddle demonstrate.

"Now, who wants to be on the receiving end of my bat boogey hex?" Miss Riddle smirked, and a first year Gryffindor named Colin stepped forward, thinking it was going to be hilarious. Ginny shook her head with a chuckle, and then lowered her quill to her diary.

_Dear Tom, I want to talk to you about my teacher._

She wrote, and almost immediately, the diary wrote back.

_What teacher Ginny?_

Ginny looked up for a moment just in time to see Colin ran around the room squealing, pulling at the bat shaped boogies flying out of his nose. The whole class chuckled at the sight.

_Actually, I was wondering if you were related to her. Her name is Miss Riddle._

"Miss Weasley!" Ginny jumped when Miss Riddle squealed. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Ginny pleaded, and put down her diary.

"It's okay sweet face, but come up here and join the rest of the class." Miss Riddle smiled sweetly. And everyone warmed up. She only did this in front of the young ones, and anyone older then eleven didn't deserve her smile. Ginny ran to the front of the room, and everyone else followed in suit. Colin was still running around.

"Mr. Creevey!" Madaija yelled, and waved her wand. Immediately the bats stopped attacking him, and Colin fell to the floor.

"Sorry Miss Riddle!" He muttered, and got up.

"Everyone pair into groups of two. I want you all to recite the incantation I said. Err, Ginny, what are you doing?" Miss Riddle asked when Ginny ran back to the diary. She had seen the words appear from far away, but couldn't see them clearly enough to read them.

"Uh, sorry, could I use the little witch's room?" Ginny asked, hoping the feeble lie would be enough. Apparently it was, for the adult witch smiled.

"Of course. Now, everyone else, wands up," She smirked, and Ginny ran out of the room with the diary and a quill clutched in her hands. When she was in the hallway, she opened the diary to see Tom's response.

_Well Ginny, I don't have any family left as far as I know. But as we've discussed before, I've been trapped in here for over fifty four years. It is possible. How old is she?_

Ginny thought for a minute while the writing disappeared.

_Actually Tom, she looks to be in her early twenties. But I can't be sure. _Ginny wrote in the diary, and there was no writing for a while.

_Would it be possible to ask her if she has any family? Or is familiar with my name Ginny?_

The words appeared after a while at the top of the page.

_I could try after class Tom. But I have to go now. I told her I was going to the bathroom_

Ginny wrote quickly, hoping her teacher wouldn't come to look for her.

_Okay Ginny, goodbye._

_ Goodbye Tom._

** (Two Hours Later)**

When Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat down in Defense against the Dark Arts, they noticed something was off with Miss Riddle. Her face was paler then usual, and looked more confused then ever.

"Settle down, settle down." She muttered, not even bothering to put on her snakelike voice. She didn't even put on her usual coat of evilness. In fact, Miss Riddle didn't even glare at the Golden Trio for coming in late!

"Professor?" Hermione asked, and Miss Riddle jumped. "What is it Miss Granger?" She croaked. Harry didn't really like Miss Riddle, but even he felt sorry for her.

"Are you okay? You're acting a little strange-!"

"I'm fine!" Miss Riddle interrupted her quickly. The whole class, including the Slytherins looked at her in concern. "It's just that, Miss Weasley came to me today with an _interesting _question, and it has me shaken. But nonetheless," She turned to the class, but they were all still wondering what little Ginny Weasley had said to Miss Riddle to frighten her so much.

"We're going to be doing a little experiment today with curses." Harry noticed that when she said that, their was a strange eager glint in her eye.

"Well, who wants to name some?" Miss Riddle asked, and grabbed her wand. A Slytherin second year who goes by the name of Draco Malfoy raised his hand.

"Well Professor, what kind of curses are you looking for? There are torturous one-!"

"Those Draco! Give me some… Wait." Miss Riddle put both hands to her forehead in thought.

"Who wants to volunteer to send a curse at me?" Professor Riddle grinned evilly, and all the Slytherins put their hands down. Harry felt tempted to raise his hand.

"Oh _come on_," She cooed mockingly, turning to the Gryffindors. "Is anyone of you familiar with the," She paused for a moment in mocking thought. _"Cruciatus curse?" _She grinned wildly, and much of the children gasped in shock.

No Slytherin wanted to willingly torture their favorite teacher, but the Gryffindors wouldn't mind. Hermione Granger however, stood up fast. "But Professor, the Cruciatus curse is an Unforgivable!" Hermione tried to say, but Professor Riddle just laughed.

"Yes sweet heart it's an Unforgivable. Now the Cruciatus curse is only one forgivable. Give me another one!" She yelled to the class, and Draco's hand was in the air immediately.

"Well Professor, theirs the _Imperius Curse." _Draco drawled out. And Professor Riddle frowned.

"Ah yes, the Imperius Curse. I don't suppose all of you know what I'm talking about, so I'll explain. First off, Unforgivable curses are called that, because their **Unforgivable!**" She shouted, making Harry jump.

**"THIS CURSES ARE DANGEROUS AND SOMETIMES VERY HARD TO CONTROL!" **The class burst into laughter when she started to scream and shout.

**"USING JUST ONE OF THESE CURSES COULD GIVE YOU A LIFE SENTENCE IN AZKABAN! BUT LUCKY FOR ALL OF YOU," **She stopped shouting for a moment to reach into her cloak pocket. She pulled out a long scroll that seemed to have a long list of names.

"According to this permission form from the school governors, courtesy of Lucius Malfoy," This had Draco smirking like a git again. "We're allowed to use them all. Now, the Imperious curse, as Mr. Malfoy had kindly answered, takes control over the nervous system in the brain. One move," She pointed her wand in Harry's direction, who had foolishly been whispering to Ron. Both boys had gone pale.

"One little flick of my wand Mr. Potter and you are under my spell. _Impervio._" She whispered, and with a gold ball of light from her wand, Harry's eyes had gone blank. She waved her wand, and Harry stood up and did a funny tap dance. Everyone laughed. Miss Riddle was close to smirking as he jumped over his desk and did a funny little ballet.

"Think its funny don't you." She murmured lightly to the class when they burst into laughter

**"YOU ALL SEEM TO THINK IT'S FUNNY DO YOU?! WELL GET READY TO LAUGH AGAIN!" **She shouted angrily, and then turned to Harry. "Punch Mr. Weasley." She smirked, and Ron looked up in shock. "Wait, what-!" He cut off when Harry's fist connected with Ron's nose.

"OW! What was that for?!" Ron asked, but Harry looked frightened. "Sorry dude, it wasn't me." He pleaded, but Miss Riddle wasn't done playing.

"Now, with the Imperius curse, I can do more then make him dance children. Tell me Potter, how many galleons are in your volt at Gringotts?" She asked, and everyone watched Harry in surprise.

"At least five large piles of gold. I never counted." He said, and then slapped his head.

"Now tell me Potter, do you have a crush on Miss Granger?" Miss Riddle asked, and Hermione burned in embarrassment when Harry said no quickly. "Pity. Now that calls for an awkward situation. Do you hate me Mr. Potter?"

"No." Harry said quickly.

"Oh, well isn't that a shame, because you're not exactly my favorite if you catch my drift. Now, if I wanted to go a step further, I could make him jump out the window. I could make him kill his two best friends. I could even make him kill himself. Interesting curse that is, but I don't really care for it." With another wave of her wand, Harry was free and immediately sat in his seat. Everyone was excited.

"Okay kiddies, does anyone know another curse?" She asked, holding up her wand. And this time, is was Pansy Parkinson who answered.

"The killing curse. But… Are you going to experiment that one?" Pansy asked curiously. And Miss Riddle looked to Ron's shoulder. "Yes, yes. Is that a rat Mr. Weasley? Could I give it a go-?"

"Not Scabber's!" Ron yelled, and Miss Riddle shrugged. "Oh fine, hey I know. Maybe Professor Snape has something for us." And with that in mind, she skipped over to the fireplace and took a fistful of some sparkling floo powder. She threw it into the fire and it instantly glowed green.

"_Severus." _She whispered loudly, with the same scary snake like voice she used the night she arrived.

"Yes My Lord." A respectful Snape appeared in the view of the fireplace, and everyone watched them talk.

"My Lord?" Hermione whispered to Harry and Ron, and everyone froze.

"Well Severus, hopefully you will prove useful. We need something alive, something that I can produce the killing curse on. Would you have anything in mind?" She asked, but then Neville jumped up. "ARGH!" He yelled, and everyone turned in surprise when a large spider walked across Neville's desk. Professor Riddle had a dark smile on her face when she turned back to Snape.

"Never mind Sev, something just popped up." And with that, Snape disappeared into a fiery void.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," She cooed and picked up the hairy spider with two hands. "I hate spiders!" Ron moaned when she passed by.

"Well it looks like it's your lucky day Mr. Weasley. Everyone look at the spider." She muttered, and everyone watched her take out her wand. "It'll be painless and quick, and more then necessary." She smirked.

She seemed to lock eyes with the spider, and then had a small familiar smile on it. "This was always my brother." She muttered, and everyone had a feeling she had no idea she was talking out loud. She had that snakelike voice again.

"It was always him standing here over the prey, holding life in his hands. This curse, the killing curse, had made him famous. He loved me, but in the end, his own selfish needs had turned its back on him. It backfired on him and killed him. But not completely of course. He'll come back, and we'll rule together. The Dark Lady always gets her wish." She chuckled darkly, and then Harry saw Lord Voldemort in her. Her eyes glowed red. They were big glowing orbs of evil, and the Dark Mark on her eyes were glowing.

**"AVADA KADAVRA!" **She screamed, and their was a green lightning shooting out of her wand. It had hit the spider, but it didn't just kill it. It blew it into pieces! Everyone watched in horror as Miss Riddle's hair swept around her, and she let out a dark laugh. She turned her wand towards the class and everyone shivered. She turned to Harry out of breath and then said two words. "Do it"

She put away her wand and started gasping for breath. She looked crazy at that moment.

"Do… Do what?" Harry asked warily.

"Don't you want to use the final curse on me, Mr. Potter? The final, and the best there is? The Cruciatus curse!" She smiled, and everyone gasped at her.

"That takes guts." Blaise Zabini said, and Miss Riddle nodded.

"What's the Cruciatus curse?" Harry asked, though he had a feeling that it was terribly bad.

"The Cruciatus curse is the torture curse. It attacks the Nervous System like the Impervious curse, but it creates a better effect. Miss Granger, is there something you want to say?" She asked, but when Harry turned to Hermione, Hermione's face was pale and conflicted.

"You… Like it." Hermione muttered, and Professor Riddle couldn't help but smirk. "Of course I do. It's only the greatest feeling to me! But to anyone else, well I heard that pain is very bad. "She shrugged and turned back to Harry.

"Would you like to do the honors Mr. Potter?" She asked but Harry looked conflicted and awkward. "But Miss, it's the torture curse." Harry tried to make her see reason, but she just shrugged.

"In the up coming year Mr. Potter, you'll find I'll be willing to try things others find unbelievable." She walked forward and leaned down until she was face to face with Harry. Her lips were a centimeter from his ear when she whispered.

"My brother and I, Mr. Potter, were able to overcome these curses. I adore the cruciatus curse you know. It doesn't affect me like everyone else does. I feel pleasure instead of pain. It's more like a bond. And for some reason you and the Killing curse have created a bond. Don't you want to hit me?" She whispered with her snake like whisper, and Harry felt his hands wrap around his wand.

"Don't you want to know the reason you see Lord Voldemort when you look at me?" She said absently, and that was when Harry jumped. He got up and put his wand at her throat, and there was gasps throughout the room.

"Don't you want to know why my voice sounds like his Harry? You wonder, you've noticed the resemblance between us. But you don't know the whole story." She smirked, and Harry felt anger course through his veins.

"You have to mean it Harry. You have to mean it to use an Unforgivable. Did you know, that night eleven years ago in Godric's Hollow, I was there?" She whispered so softly, that only Harry could hear it. This was it; he was going to kill her. She lifted her neck in invitation so he could have easy access.

"The incantation is… _Crucio_." She said with an air of finality. Ron put his hand on Harry's shoulder, but Harry wouldn't look away. He stared into Voldemort's eyes with a blaring hatred.

**"Crucio!" **Harry shouted with hatred. He imagined putting all his magic in it, and it was an angry spell. The dark red light shot out of his wand and smacked into Miss Riddle's face. Everyone waited for the shouts, for the screams she would make when the spell fully activated. But it never came. Miss Riddle's reaction made everyone get up and back away.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head violently as she welcome the curse. She had the look of a thousand sick pleasures on her face. She didn't scream at all, but her mouth was open a little in a gasp. Then she seemed to be glaring at the ceiling in a half mouthed smirk. Harry looked confused.

"Wow, did it… Did it work?" Harry asked, wondering if he got the incantation one. He waved his wand and put it quickly in his pocket. Miss Riddle looked to him for a second, and nodded.

"Yes, for some reason it did. I was just bluffing when I asked you to. No second year should be able to do magic like that! No matter how angry you are! So… Sixty points to Gryffindor." She announced, and the Gryffindors cheered. The Slytherins looked to be in shock as the bell rang. When the Golden Trio and Miss Riddle were the last ones in the room, Harry turned to her.

"You were kidding when you said those things about the night my parents died, right?" Harry asked, and Ron's eyes went wide when he realized what they were talking about.

"Of course Mr. Potter, I was just trying to make you mad. The curses could potentionally work better when your angry." She shrugged, and made for the door. But then Harry had a sudden thought.

"And about Voldemort, how did you know?" He asked, and she turned around with a grin.

"I read your mind earlier Harry." Was all she said, and then disappeared around the door.

"Well… That was an interesting class to say the least." Hermione shrugged, and then they were out the door.

"Hey Hermione, what do you think Ginny asked Miss Riddle? Remember in the beginning of the class, when she looked scared?" Harry asked, and Hermione shrugged.

"No idea. But we'll ask her when we see her." Hermione shrugged.


	4. Chapter 4: Best Quidditch Practice ever

Chapter 4: Quidditch Practice

Later on after dinner, in the Gryffindor Common Room, Ginny Weasley finally found time to write to Tom. All day people had been coming up to her and asking her what she had done to spook Miss Riddle. She even had an awkward conversation with Professor Snape about it, but she wasn't telling. Because Miss Riddle had told her not to go blabbing about what she told her all over the school.

_Quickly Tom, I have news!_

Ginny wrote excitedly in her diary. Miss Riddle had given her plenty of information on a Tom Riddle, and it all pointed to Ginny's Tom!

_Excellent Ginny. I hope its good news._

Ginny wrote quickly into her diary back.

_Tom! You have a sister!_

There was a short pause, but it wasn't a long time till he wrote back.

_How could you be sure? Tell me what she said!_

Ginny thought for a few moments, but put her quill back on the parchment.

_Well, Miss Riddle said that she has an older brother that was born thirty years before her time. In 1929! That's the year you were born!_

Ginny gave him a few seconds to take it all in, but then wrote again.

_Well, she told me that he met her when she was a baby. Her father, Tom Riddle Sr. and the rest of her family died. She didn't say much about that, but she told me that her brother raised her from an infant. And his name was Tom Marvolo Riddle!_

Ginny wrote as quickly as she could. As the ink faded into the paper, she looked up. She couldn't help but jump when she noticed the Golden Trio moving towards her. Before she could close the book, Tom's answer rose up.

_Interesting. Tell me… Is there anything about her that bothers you? You? Is there something about her that is visible? Like a mark?_

That hit Ginny hard. Yes, there was something that bothered her about Miss Riddle. But how did he know? Ginny scrambled into the book quickly, for the Golden Trio was sitting at her table.

_Well don't get me wrong. I like her and all. But she has the Dark Mark on her eye. So she was obviously a Death Eater when she was younger. I know you wouldn't raise her to be like that Tom. _Ginny finished.

_ Of course I wouldn't Ginny. _

Ginny shut the book and put it in her bag.

"Hi Ginny-!" Ginny interrupted Hermione with a scowl.

"I know what you all are going to say. And I'm not going to tell you what I asked Miss Riddle." Ginny snapped, and ran right up the stairs.

Hermione turned to the two boys by her side, and the three of their mouths was wide open.

"How did she… And why… What's wrong with her?!" Ron snapped, and Hermione shrugged.

"I think Miss Riddle told her not to tell." Hermione tried to explain.

"Well that sucks." Harry sighed.

"Hermione, I don't know why, but I have a feeling that this is important. Go find her and convince her to tell us." Harry said, and Hermione huffed.

"And why exactly should_ I_ do it?"

"Because you're a _girl_! And she went to the _girl's _dormitory. So it's only right that you go. So bye-bye." Ron smirked, waving her off.

"Ugh! Fine," Hermione got up and walked up the stairs.

Six days later, Harry Potter was woken up at the break of dawn by Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor Quidditch captain.

"Oliver, it's the crack of dawn!" Harry groaned.

"Exactly!" Oliver said. He was a tall and burly sixth year and at the moment, his eyes were gleaming with a crazed enthusiasm. It's part of our new training program. Come on, grab your broom, and let's go." Wood said heartily. "None of the other teams have started training yet. We're going to be first off the mark this year-!"

Yawning and shivering, Harry climbed out of bed and tried to find his Quidditch robes.

"Good man, Wood said. "Meet you at the Quidditch Field in fifteen minutes." Wood said cheerfully, as he left the room. When Harry had found his scarlet robes and pulled on his cloak for warmth, Harry scribbled a note to Ron explaining where he'd gone and went down the spiral staircase to the common room, his Nimbus Two thousand on his shoulder. He had just reached the portrait hole when there was a clatter behind him and Colin Crevey came dashing down the spiral staircase, his camera swinging madly around his neck and something clutched in his hand.

"Hi Harry, I heard you walking around on the stairs Harry! Look what I've got here! I've had it developed; I wanted to show you-!"

Harry looked bemusedly at the photo Colin was brandishing.

A moving, black and white Lockhart was tugging hard on an arm Harry recognized as his own. He was pleased to see that his photographic self was putting up a good fight.

"Nice picture. But sorry Colin, I've got important things to do." Harry said wisely. Colin looked up with an excited face. Harry crawled through the portrait whole.

"Ooh where are you going?"

"Quidditch Practice-!"

"Ow wow! Wait for me. I've never seen a Quidditch game before!" Colin said, scrambling after him.

"It'll be really boring," Harry said quickly, but Colin ignored him, his face shining with excitement.

"You were the youngest House Player in a hundred years, weren't you Harry?!" Colin said, trotting along beside him. "You must be brilliant! I've never flown. Is it easy? Is that your own broom? Is that the best one there is-!"

"Mr. Creevey!" There was a simple shout from the end of the hall, and Harry's heart sank into his stomach. It was Miss Riddle. He could tell by the sound of her voice, but he couldn't see her. Little Colin knew who the voice belonged to, but didn't even look an ounce of the horror Harry felt.

"Hello Miss Riddle! Are you invisible?" Colin called excitedly, and Harry rolled his eyes. But then a thought occurred to him. What if she had an invisibility cloak too?

_"Why of course I am." _Her snake like voice whispered and Harry jumped, for her voice came from in between Harry and Colin.

She appeared in a whirl of fog, and Harry found himself staring. Maybe it was the tight bodice of the clothes she was wearing. Or lack of clothes. Maybe that was it.

Miss Madaija Riddle was dressed in a two piece, bold green and tight shirt that revealed her belly. Harry wondered if she was a cheerleader, he thought to himself. For she looked like those scantily clad women in the Muggle TV shows Uncle Vernon usually watched. Her black boots went up to her thighs, and had a large wedge heel.

"Mr. Potter, eyes up here!" She snapped, thrusting her fingers in his face. She had skulls made of sparkles on her nails.

"Sorry." Harry muttered, averting his eyes to the floor. On her small shirt, she had a logo of a snake wrapped around two broomsticks in a crossing motion. Yes, in a way, she was definitely a Slytherin cheerleader.

"Oh, are you heading out to the Quidditch Field too Miss Riddle?" Colin asked excitedly.

"Yes Mr. Creevey. I'm to oversee the Quidditch Practice. Also I'm really excited to see Mr. Potter _fly_." Miss Riddle said sarcastically, and Colin laughed excitedly. Harry guessed that he didn't get the joke and just laughed anyway.

"Come on Colin. I suppose Mr. Potter has to practice with his team. I'll show you to the stands Mr. Crevey." Miss Riddle smiled, taking Colin by the shoulder. Harry threw her a thankful smile.

"Aww, but okay. Goodbye Harry! See you on the Field-!"

That was all Harry heard because by the time he turned the corner, he was running across the grounds as fast as he could. When he reached the Quidditch Field locker room, he ran inside the locker room. The team was waiting for him. Well… Oliver was. Everyone else was nodding off against the wall, only partly awake.

"There you are Harry! Now, I wanted a quick talk with you all before we actually get onto the field, because I spent the summer devising a whole new training program, which I really think will make all the difference..."

Oliver Wood was holding up a large diagram of a Quidditch Field, on which were many lines, arrows, and crosses in different colored inks. He took out his wand, tapped the board, and the arrows began to wiggle like caterpillars.

"Now let's go over this."

At least an hour later, Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team were finally finished with Oliver's training program speech.

"So this year, we train even harder then before… Okay, let's go and put our new theories into practice! Woo shouted, seizing his broomstick and leading the way out of the locker room. Harry yawned heavily and slugged across the field. They had been in the locker room so long, that the sun was up completely now. Although rements of mist hung over the grass in the stadium. As Harry walked onto the field, he saw Ron and Hermione standing in the fields.

"Aren't you finished yet?" Ron said.

"Haven't even started!" Harry shouted over, staring jealously at the toast and marmalade his best friends had brought from the Great Hall.

"Got to go." Harry muttered, and then kicked off fast and soared into the air. The cool morning air whipped his face, waking him far more effectively then Wood's long talk. He flew at full speed around the stadium, racing Fred and George.

"What's that funny clicking noise?" Fred called as they hurtled around the corner. Harry looked into the stands. Colin was sitting in one of the highest seats with Miss Riddle dancing beside him. Colin was taking plenty of pictures, and the noises were strangely magnified in the almost deserted stadium.

"Look this way Harry! This way!" Colin cried out. Miss Riddle turned his way in a twirl, and Harry couldn't stand the smirk on her face.

"Yes Harry. Look over here!" She mocked, drawling out her cat like purr.

"Who's that?" Fred asked.

"Which one? The boy or the hot girl?" Harry breathed quietly.

"What's going on?!" Wood said, frowning as he skimmed through the air toward them. "Why's that first year taking pictures? And is that Miss Riddle?" Harry noticed how Oliver, Fred, and George were staring at her open mouthed. Miss Riddle couldn't have possibly known from as high up they were, yet she grinned and twirled again, her skirt fluttering above her thighs.

"Err… Well forget about that for a moment. Anyway, I don't like that First year taking pictures. He could be a spy for the Slytherins. Trying to find out our new training program." Oliver muttured.

"He's in Gryffindor." Harry explained.

"And the Slytherin's don't need a spy Oliver." George said blankly.

"What? What makes you say that?"

"Because their here in person." Fred said, as if it was just nothing."

Several people in green robes were walking onto the field, broomsticks in hand.

"I don't believe it!" Wood hissed outraged. "I booked the field for today! We'll see about this!"

Wood shot toward the ground, landing rather harder then he meant to in his anger, staggering slightly as he dismounted. Harry, Fred, and George followed. And out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Miss Riddle walking down the stairs towards them.

"Flint!" Oliver bellowed at the Slytherin Captain. "This is our practice time! We got up especially! You can clear off now!"

Marcus Flint was even larger then Wood. He had a look of trollish cunning on his face as he answered. **(A/N: And he's cute too****!)**

"Plenty of room for all of us Wood."

"But I booked the field! I booked it!" Wood said, positively spitting with rage.

"Ah, but I've got a specially signed note from Professor Snape, courtesy of Professor Riddle of course. The beautiful and amazing Professor. Right Miss Riddle?" Flint asked as she slowed to a stop in front of them, looking at the boys curiously. Flint smirked over her shoulder at Oliver, who glared back.

"Why thank you Flint. Such a charming young man. So, what is going on here?" She announced, her voice bellowing loudly over the stadium.

"Miss Riddle, the Gryffindors are being stingy. We came out here to train and their trying to tell us to leave. Do you think that that's fair Miss Riddle?" Flint smirked at her. Miss Riddle batted her eyes at him and then looked back to Oliver Wood.

"Mr. Wood, please tell your side of the story." Miss Riddle said simply, and took two large steps towards him. They were so close that the tips of their shoes were touching. Harry noted that though Miss Riddle looked comfortable and confident, Oliver kept rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably, and bashing bright red.

"Well um, I booked the field for the day and Flint came in for no reason at all-!" Harry felt sorry for Oliver as the Slytherins started laughing at his nervousness.

"Oh, well I'm terrible sorry Mr. Wood. I just figured that the Gryffindor Team would be kind as they are _handsome _and let us train our new seeker. But if it's really such a problem I'll just take the boys and go-!"

"No! Of course _the boys _can stay." Oliver gritted out the boys, and Harry found himself rolling his eyes.

"But Oliver," Angelina began. "You just said a minute ago that the Slytherin's shouldn't see our training skills-!"

"No I didn't Angelina! Now shush." He shushed her. Angelina and the girls looked scandalize as they glared at him. Harry looked to Miss Riddle, being careful not to let his wandering eye trail below her neck.

"Who's the new seeker?" Harry asked, and Oliver looked as if he was just slapped in the face. "Forgot to ask that." Oliver muttered, barely audible. Miss Riddle had the biggest smirk on her face as she talked.

"Oh yes. He's my adorable and talented little baby nephew-!"

"Oh Aunt Madaija, you flatter me." Came the sarcastic, drawling voice in the back of the Slytherin team. He stepped around them and came into view, and Harry frowned.

"Aren't you Lucius Malfoy's son?" Fred said, looking at Draco with dislike.

"Funny you should mention Draco's father." Flint said, and the whole Slytherin team smiled even more broadly. "Let me show you the generous gift he made to the team." All seven of the team members held out their broomsticks. Seven highly polished, brand new handles and sets of fine gold lettering spelled the words Nimbus two thousand and One.

None of the Gryffindors could think of anything to say for a moment. Malfoy was smirking so broadly his cold eyes were reduced to slits.

"As you can see, the broomsticks highly surpass the regular Nimbus. And as for the Cleansweeps, sweeps the board with them." Flint drawled out, stroking his absently.

"Now, now Mr. Flint, don't go bragging. I believe I taught _you _better then that." She said, turning to Draco Malfoy, who couldn't help but smirk.

"Oh look, a field invasion." Flint said absently. Ron and Hermione were crossing the grass to see what was going on.

"What's happening?" Ron asked. "Why aren't you playing? And what's he doing here?" Ron pointed to Malfoy.

"Mr. Weasley, if I talked to Mr. Potter about pointing, do you think I won't talk to you about it? Now bow…Don't make me get out my wand." She growled, and Ron bowed nervously. The Weasley twins grinned at the sight.

"I'm the new Slytherin Seeker, Weasley." Draco smirked. "Everyone's been admiring the new brooms my father bought for the team." Draco smirked.

Ron gaped openmouthed at the seven superb broomsticks in front of him.

"Good aren't they?" Draco said smoothly. "But perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms too. You could raffle off those Cleansweep Fives. I expect a museum would pay for them." Draco said smoothly, making the Slytherin Team howl in laughter.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor Team had to _buy their_ way in. _They_ got in own pour talent." Hermione said sharply.

The smug look on Draco's face flickered.

"No one asked for your opinion you disgusting little Mudblood," He spat.

The field filled up with screams of outrage. Madaija Riddle dove in front of Malfoy, along with Flint. Ron dove into his pocket and pulled out his wand.

"You'll pay for that one Malfoy!" Ron shouted and pointed it under Flints arm at Draco's face.

A loud bang echoed around the stadium and a jet of green light shot out of the wrong end of Ron's wand, hitting him in the stomach and reeling backward onto the grass.

"Ron! Ron are you okay?!" Squealed Hermione. Ron opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead, he gave an almighty belch and several slugs dribbled out of his mouth onto his lap.

"Well. That surely went well." Miss Riddle muttered as the Slytherin's became paralyzed with laughter.


	5. Chapter 5: The first attack

Chapter 5:

**Normal Pov**

Later on that night, Harry was walking down the hallway at around eight, coming back from the feast. "Harry?" Came the surprised voice from behind him, but he was instantly met with the dangerous looking face of Professor Riddle. "Mr. Potter, what were you doing out here?" She asked. She was leaning in the doorway, leaning on her arm. She was wearing a pair of black pants and a shirt to match. "Oh, I was just walking." Just as he finished, his voice drowned out by another. A voice chill to the bone. A voice of breath taking, ice cold venom.

_"Come… Come to me…. Let me rip you… Let me tear you… Let me kill you…" _

Harry gave a huge jump, turning this way and that. "Miss Riddle, did you just hear that?" He asked. But when he looked back to her, she didn't look frightened as Harry did.

It was mere surprise.

"What are you talking about Mr. Potter?" She asked nonchalantly with a shake of her head.. He knew she was lying. "That voice, you heard it too right?" He asked with a little uncertainly. To his surprise, she closed her eyes with a snap and looked to the floor. "Good to bed Harry. "

"But that voice-!"

"I have business to do Harry. I don't have time for voices that you apparently hear. Maybe you should go to Madame Pomfrey!" She snapped, and with a loud bang she slammed the door shut. But… She had heard the voice. When it talked, her head snapped in the voices direction just like his had.

"I'll tell Ron." He decided.

**…**

Halloween day arrived, spreading a damp chill over the grounds and into the castle. Madame Pomfrey, the nurse, was kept busy by a sudden spate of colds among the staff and students. Her Pepper up Potion worked instantly, though it left the drinker smoking at the ears for several hours afterwards.

Raindrops the size of bullets thundered on the castle windows for days on end. The lake rose, the flower beds turned into muddy streams, and the pumpkins Hagrid were growing swelled to the size of garden sheds.

But no matter how stormy it got Oliver Wood's enthusiasm for regular training sessions however, were not dampened. One day, when Harry and Oliver were on their way to the Quidditch Field, they bumped into Miss Riddle, who seemed to be in a good mood.

"Ah, Miss Riddle." Oliver said cheerfully, making Harry snort. "Are you coming to the Quidditch Field? There are some new moves were working on, and I think that you're going to be impressed." Oliver smile widely, and Harry kicked him in the shins. Oliver winced, but didn't say anything.

"Huh, oh no. I've got a camping trip to plan with the First and Second Years."

"Camping Trip?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. It's our new project. You'll see." She smiled. Oliver frowned.

"So… Are you coming to the upcoming Quidditch game?" Oliver asked, and Miss Riddle nodded. "Yes, ugh," Harry looked over his shoulder where Miss Riddle was looking, to see little Ginny Weasley waving her over.

"Excuse me boys. You have fun with Quidditch Practice." She nodded, and then quickly hurried off towards Ginny. Harry and Oliver continued towards the Quidditch field, Oliver in a bad mood.

"Um, Oliver, what was that?" Harry fumed.

"Huh, what was what?" Oliver asked.

Harry was starting to regret accepting Nearly Headless Nick's invitation to go to his Death Day Party. While everyone else would be dining at the Halloween Feast, he, Hermione and Ron would be at the Death Day Party. The feast at Halloween was sure to be great. With countless decorations, tasty gourmet foods, Ron was particular fond of the Halloween pudding.

**(A/N: The Party isn't really important. I'm just going to skip to the end.)**

"Pudding might not be finished yet" Ron said hopefully, leading the way towards the steps to the entrance hall."

And then Harry heard it.

_"… Rip… Tear… Kill."_

It was the same voice, the same cold, murderous voice he had heard in Miss Riddle's hallway.

He stumbled to a halt, clutching at the stone wall, listening with all his might. Looking around, squinting up and down the dimly lit passageway.

"Harry, what're you-!"

"It's that voice again. Shut up a minute."

_"… Soo hungry… for so long…"_

"Listen!" Harry said urgently, and Ron and Hermione froze, watching him.

_"…Kill… Time to kill…" _

"This way!" Harry shouted, and ran down the entrance hall. He ran up the staircase as fast as he could.

"Harry, what're we-!"

"Shh!" He shushed Ron. Distantly, he could hear the voice from the floor above. And still growing fainter, he heard it again. _"I smell blood… __**I smell blood!**__"_

His stomach lurched. "It's going to kill someone!" He shouted and ran again, ignoring Hermione and Ron's bewildered faces.

Harry hurtled around the whole of the second floor, Ron and Hermione panting behind him, not stopping until they turned a corner into the last deserted passage.

"Harry what was that about?" Ron said, wiping sweat off his face. "I couldn't hear anything…"

But Hermione gave a sudden gasp, pointing down the corridor.

"Look!"

Something was shining at the end of the wall ahead. The approached slowly, squinting through the darkness. Foot high words had been daubed on the wall between two windows. Shining in the light cast by the flaming torches.

**THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED.**

**ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.**

"What's that thing hanging underneath it?" Ron asked, a slight quiver in his voice. The Golden Trio edged forward for a closer look, but immediately jumped back in fright. Hanging stiff as a board from the torch bracket, was Mrs. Norris. The Caretaker's cat.

Eyes wide and staring, the sign was red. Red with blood.

**…**

So for the next few days, no one talked about anything but Mrs. Norris and the sign. Nothing else really exciting happened, until at the end of Defense against the Dark Arts, Ginny stayed behind for some reason. "Ginny, is their something you want?" Miss Riddle asked. Ginny held her diary behind her back, and bit her lip.

"Miss Riddle, I have something that I want to lend to you. But you have to give it back soon." Ginny rushed out, and Miss Riddle raised her eyebrow.

"What do you have for me Ginny?" Miss Riddle asked. Ginny held out the book, and when Madaija leaned over to read it, she physically blanched at the cover.

"Where did you get that!" She breathed furiously, the gears in her brain turning around in shock. Ginny smiled cluelessly. "I found it in my cauldron one day in Flourish and Botts. And well, it talks back to me when I write in it-!"

"Oh my god!" Madaija screamed. Ginny jumped. "No, don't be afraid. It's just Tom-!"

"I know exactly who and what it is!" Madaija screamed. "You foolish girl! How long. How long have you had this?!" She cringed, and Ginny was majorly surprised. She hadn't expected Miss Riddle to act like this.

"I, I've been writing to him all summer-!"

**"NOOO!" **Madaija screamed, and tried to swipe the book from her, but Ginny jumped back.

"I was wondering how you knew about Tom, and finally I know where you've been getting all this information from!"

"Why are you so mad?" Ginny asked, confused to the fullest.

"He's getting stronger Ginny, don't you understand?" Madaija tried to explain, but Ginny just shrugged. "Yes, he told me that he was weak. So I've been pouring some of my soul inside him, or something like that." Ginny shrugged. Her being so young, she had no idea how such a big deal this was.

"Please Miss Riddle, keep Tom and I's secret. Oh, Tom wants to talk to you." Ginny held out the diary, and Madaija took it. She looked at the cover and stroked it.

"Argh! Fine. I'll write in it, and I'll give it to you tomorrow. Now run along." Miss Riddle waved her off, but Ginny didn't move. "_And?" _Ginny asked.

"And I promise on my life that I will keep this secret." She swore with bated breath. And Ginny smiled.

"Thank you Miss Riddle. Tom will be pleased."


End file.
